creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mystreve/Archive 3
Thanks Hey, thanks for accepting Do not Fear. I hoped you liked it. Also, could you please help me? I'm trying to make a signature but I don't know how. No just like: VeryAverageJoe But one that has a border and a picture. I would really appreciate it if you did. Thanks --Average Joe (talk) 11:34, April 16, 2014 (UTC)VeryAverageJoe A Little Favor Hey Streve. Since I am patrolling on Trollpasta, and found a category that a user made from a deleted article, can you give me the username that wrote Deadsun Myth. You're the only active administrator at this time period now, so just give me the username of the user who wrote that, and I can give him credit for his deletion log refugee on trollpasta! Thanks in advance! 18:02, April 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Sorry about the category thing. Thank you for clarifying. ---- about your reply on my creepypasta "Be Wary of Masks" being a Zelda pasta, I'd like to say that the inspiration for the antagonist actually came from people like Heath Ledger, who get too into their roles and have trouble getting out. No characters from any Zelda games appeared in my pasta, but were referenced heavily. The stalker was really just getting too far into his role. Sorry for bothering you, but I just wanted to clear this up. I still respect your decision, but if you do change your mind, I would be truly elated. I apologize for taking up more of your time. Shred Hexstring (talk) 17:38, April 20, 2014 (UTC)Shred_Hexstring Mystreve (talk) 17:39, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Link to Play http://pastebin.com/pH04mA8d Here is the link to the script I'm working on. I may put it on my sandbox wiki later, though. [[User:Princess Callie|'River Song']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|'(''Hello Sweetie.)]] 15:36, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Story https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Y5Qqla-Nh-YNMjlAOKhRaio1qjWaiknF9lmetiJdG5E/edit -The Damn Batman ---- ''' I did as you asked. Avatar has been changed. (Lavendeln (talk) 17:23, April 22, 2014 (UTC)) Lavendeln -- Mystreve (talk) 17:27, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Marked for Review Section Hey, just wondering if I could help out sorting/reading through some of the stories in that category. I know I won't be able to delete any of the stories but, if there are some stories that pass the quality standards, would it be okay if I restored the pasta to its original categories? CreepyMorefedora (talk) 22:02, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Just wanted to say Thanks for being such a tremendous help these last few weeks. Keep up the good work. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:15, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Re:Favour and Advice The favour: I'd be glad to!^_^ The advice: Sorry, I just get bored while editing stuff sometimes. Then I spontaneously think of jokes that aren't even funny. It's obsessive-compulsive with me. I never really thought anyone reads edit summaries anyway. --Are you happy now?! (talk) 13:21, April 24, 2014 (UTC) (gotta go change my sig to something more welcoming, now.) Also, I can't seem to edit certain pages, like this one. I don't think it's a protected page; it simply won't let me write. Why does that happen? And can you sort it? --Are you happy now?! (talk) 14:14, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Primordial Dream Hey, just wanted to give you a heads up about this story: Primordial Dream I've read the entire thing and was going to mark it as "delete now" however, the article of course, was blacklisted. It doesn't meet the Quality Standards of the wiki and really needs to go. CreepyMorefedora (talk) 14:57, April 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: I keep on getting those titles wrong. Try this one Limp Bizkit: The Video Game Also, thanks a head of time! Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 16:47, April 24, 2014 (UTC) hi hi i'm wondering why you deleted my story? XTheThingWithinX (talk) 17:12, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: I see. Hopefully nothing like that will happen again, that's a massive security issue. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:02, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Congratulations Good to know my overly-agressive work on the M4R category is being appreciated. Two quick questions: Songbirds by Mr.ZalgoPasta is a protected (indefinitely) story on M4R. It is a pretty good read and I can't see much reason why it was marked. I don't want to make any edits to it without knowing why it is protected and I also don't wanna over-step my bounds. 2nd: (More just a thought.) I want to contribute one of my larger stories here, but am slightly concerned about its tentative title (We R Leejun) I wanna name it that because it features a cthulu-esque/Lovecraftian parasitic monstrosity whose mental capacity is idiotically low (After certain events in the story.). I feel that is how the creature would talk in written dialogue.) I know we're cracking down on horrible grammar/spelling, but is it okay if it is done for effect (and only towards the end of the story? I want to make it noticeable, but not unreadably so. Feedback would be appreciated. Welp, back to systematically eliminating the M4R. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:10, April 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: I can edit Songbirds, but I don't know if it was protected because Mr.Zalgopasta doesn't want it to be edited or if it was protected due to vandalism. Dunno if admins can view a log which gives the reason behind its protection or whatnot. Also my upcoming story is quite a long read, so I wouldn't get your hopes up for reading it all the way through. (At least hopefully not in one sitting.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:25, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Sorting Hey, could you sort this story: An Itch in Your Throat it's protected so, I cannot edit it. Thanks. CreepyMorefedora (talk) 17:32, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Another one here: The Phoenix on the Sword CreepyMorefedora (talk) 17:52, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Uncategorized stories now loom on the horizon like a dark eldritch cloud Hey, since I'm taking a one or two week break from writing. (I was beginning to feel like Kilgore Trout, writing too much.) I just did a few of these uncategorized stories and was wondering if categorizing them removes them from the listing or if there is something special that I have to do? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:32, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Re Gotcha. LordMReaper (talk) 14:32, May 1, 2014 (UTC)LordMReaper p.s. it was just a question Apps Applications for rights should be left open for 10 days. [[User:Princess Callie|'River Song']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|'(''Hello Sweetie.)]] 15:34, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Yes, but our apps remained open. It's not about making the cut or proving selves. It's making sure that everyone who might vote, votes. It's only been two days; whenever you or I applied for a right, usually it took at least five days to get it. Also, this kind of thing has been a pretty unspoken rule for a while. [[User:Princess Callie|'''River Song]] [[User talk:Princess Callie|'(''Hello Sweetie.)]] 15:40, May 1, 2014 (UTC) If I'm not mistaken, you were the one who promoted Plank. It was also out-of-process but I did not complain. However, now I must ask that you follow the process as it has been done in the past. Others have had to wait, and it's not fair to them to suddenly decide to change things. [[User:Princess Callie|'''River Song]] [[User talk:Princess Callie|'(''Hello Sweetie.)]] 15:44, May 1, 2014 (UTC) The rule has been iron clad and set in place ever since Maria first got crat - if not before. It may not have been written down, but it is technically there. Either way, two days is far too short for any application, competence or not. [[User:Princess Callie|'''River Song]] [[User talk:Princess Callie|'(''Hello Sweetie.)]] 15:50, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Streve, like I said, it may not have been written down. The thing is, it's not appropriate to close it early - this is a ''community consensus.'' It takes more than two days to make one of those. People need time to think. A person could change their vote, change their reason. More could vote. Someone could withdraw their vote. It's too early to close it, because not many would have the chance to do these things. [[User:Princess Callie|'''River Song]] [[User talk:Princess Callie|'(''Hello Sweetie.)''']] 16:10, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :As far as I'm concerned, admins shouldn't be promoting people at all. That's a bureaucrat job. Just because we can doesn't mean we should. I view our ability to make be chat mod as something that's for emergencies. Even then, the higher-ups don't like us doing it. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 16:36, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :Also, applications aren't a vote. Supports and opposes are used as references and to gauge general opinion, but they don't get tallied up. Bureaucrats have the final say. It's just like any application. The HR person doesn't poll the company. They evaluate them based on what they know and check references. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 16:39, May 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Proposal I don't think that's necessary. I think we should all just be capable of not using the ability. It's the same way we don't go around banning people willy-nilly. We have that power, but we don't use it. A proposal would most likely result in a rule that tells us not to do it, not any kind of modification of the right. I understand you're kind of aggravated about this back and forth rights changing stuff. It's fine. This shit gets frustrating at times, especially when there's a lot of head-strong people all doing what they think is right. Personally, I don't care that you made someone a mod, but I think it's not a good habit. There's a ton of admins, all with differing opinions. If we all try to steamroll each other, it's going to be a clusterfuck. If it becomes an issue we can make a thread, but I think for right now we should all just relax on the issue. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 16:58, May 1, 2014 (UTC) DPL I've reverted all your category edits because Category:DPL is only for pages that use DPL queries. If this was a mistake, feel free to revert them all back after leaving a note on my talk page. Thanks. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:00, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :Gotcha. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:34, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :Mystreve (talk) 17:30, May 5, 2014 (UTC)